Wants and Replies
by Fresh Water Plimpy
Summary: A need to to protect her sister forces Petunia to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore, but what is his answer? Constructive criticism welcome.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: A massive thank you to Luiz4200 for the basis of this one-shot. Petunia writes a letter to Professor Dumbledore, asking to attend Hogwarts and his friendly reply.**

* * *

Wants and Replies

It wasn't fair. Why should Lily get to go to Hogwarts School for being special, but Petunia had to stay behind and go to a regular school? She was one hundred percent sure that she couldn't do magic, but where was the harm in trying to get into the school? Making up her mind, Petunia decided to write a letter to the Headmaster, kindly asking permission to go too.

She grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper from her fathers desk and began to write.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Evans and my little sister, Lily, is meant to be going to your school in September. I am writing because I want to go as well, to keep an eye on her because she is used to having me around and I don't want her to get scared._

_I know I can't do magic, but I don't have to. I can do normal lessons, like maths and history. I'm quite good at science too. Honestly, I am. Please let me go. She is my sister and she needs me._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Petunia Evans_

She looked back over the letter, checking for mistakes. That was the last thing she wanted, to be thought incapable of even writing a letter when she wanted to go to a school of magic. Not only that, but she was fast becoming a perfectionist.

_Now how do I send it?_ She thought back to one of the many times she had eavesdropped on Lily's and Snape's conversations and remembered him telling her about owl post. It so happened that they'd been to London only last week to buy Lily's things, which happened to include an owl.

Petunia slipped off the chair and tip-toed to Lily's bedroom. Perched on the desk was a large barn owl, sleeping with its head under its wing. She quietly made her was across the room and stroked the owl to wake it up. At first she wondered if she should just put the letter in its beak and chuck it out the window, but another memory came back to her of Snape telling Lily how to tie the letter to the owls leg and tell it where to go. So that's what she did.

After tying the letter to the owl she opened the window and said, "This needs to go to Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Make it quick, else Lily will kill me if she finds out I sent you." The owl blinked once before soaring out of the window, Petunia watching until it was out of sight.

Professor Dumbledore was enjoying a last steaming mug of hot chocolate before bed when there was a tapping at the window. Sighing, he put the mug down on the bedside cabinet and stood to open the window. A barn owl hopped in and settled itself beside Fawkes before holding its leg out. He took the letter and began to read.

When he finished he allowed a small chuckle to escape under his bushy moustache and proceeded to his office and sat at the desk. He unrolled some parchment and dipped a quill in his favourite acid green ink before posing a reply.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I was delighted to read your letter, and I fully understand your need to protect your sister._

He paused, thinking about his own sister, Ariana, filling him with remorse. He should never have allowed it to happen.

_However, I cannot allow you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to the fact that you possess no magical abilities. Whilst I am assured that you are indeed a good student, our lessons are nothing like yours. Arithmancy, otherwise known as Mathematics, is very advanced and difficult for those who do not understand our logic. Our history lessons, otherwise known as History of Magic will not help you to succeed in finding a job as a historian in your world. And Potions, or chemistry, is a very precise art, which must be followed with precision._

_Let me assure you that your sister, who I look forward to meeting, with be incredibly safe whilst attending Hogwarts. My staff will naturally keep an eye on her to make sure that she is settling in, as she has no previous knowledge of magic._

_Until next time,_

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Current Headmaster of Hogwarts School_

He read over the letter, letting the ink dry before going back to his chamber. He tied the letter to the owls leg and guided it to the window where it took flight once more. Dumbledore watched as it soared away over the lake and into the horizon, thinking about the many letters he'd received from siblings of muggle-borns, all asking to come to Hogwarts. He chuckled and went back to his now cold mug of chocolate, tapping it once so that it steamed and radiated warmth once more.

* * *

**A/N: I do believe a review is in order :)**


End file.
